NOT ANOTHER ZADR FIC!
by Elphaba-smartgirl
Summary: Ok, this story formerly belonged to my cousin Bigfoot on Crack. No kidding, it says ok in her profile. Read if you enjoyed!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OTHERWISE IT WOULD BE ON NICKELODEON EVERY OTHER HOUR SO DON'T SUE ME!

Ch.1: For Lack of a Better Title: The Beginning

It started out as just another normal day, Miss Pain (a close relative of Miss Bitters) was talking about some boring nonsense about human reproduction. 'How I hate learning about nasty human filth and their filthy way of reproduction! FILTH!' Zim thought angrily. Looking around he spotted Dib in the corner of the room. 'Grrrr… that Dib, he's been my sworn enemy for five years, but lately he's had an odd habit of sticking up for me. I don't need him, I don't need anyone! I am ZIM and therefore above the likes of human help! I would never have gotten so far in my plans if I had a human-stink to worry about! He and I have, after all, been through a lot together though. Wait! What am I thinking! I hate the Dib stink-beast! I hate, hate, hate him!'

(On the other side of the room)

Dib was sitting staring blankly at the wall when a certain alien's stare caught his eye. 'What's up with him? Maybe the idea of humans having sex has made him, how does he put it 'make little sicky noises'.' He chuckled at the thought. But thinking of such things brought up a more interesting question, 'How do Irkens reproduce? Do they have specific body parts for that purpose such as we do? If not Zim might be the only male in this room without a…Wait what am I thinking? Damn you perverted teenage mind, Damn you! I must erase this from my memory permanently! Dib then began to bang his head against his desk really, really hard. Suddenly Miss Pain popped up behind him and asked menacingly, " Dib, do you want another trip to the happy house?" "No ma'am," he replied as horrid visions of past visits crept into his mind. "Then wait until you get home to bang your disgustingly large greasy head into things." "Yes ma'am," he said resisting the urge to scream at her about how his head was neither big nor greasy. Miss Pain obviously believed that to be sufficient, so she popped up in the front of the room and continued her lecture. Dib rested his head on his desk and sighed, he didn't even have to look up, he knew Zim was laughing at him. But for once he didn't feel like getting into an argument; he just felt like sleeping. 'Lately I've been so distracted. I haven't gotten a healthy amount of sleep in weeks. It's that feeling I have. I can feel it in my chest like a gaping hole waiting to be filled. I can't decipher it or explain it, but it usually turns into that feeling like I'm gonna puke my guts out all over everything. Oh well, I guess I'll figure it all out in time.

(2 milleniums later)

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!

"Okay children you're free to go, but be warned there will be a 7,550 question test tomorrow over everything I talked about today. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(kids stare at Miss Pain like she's a nut and groan very loudly)

(In 9th grade hallway)

"Move it loser!" A huge brutish kid yelled at Zim and knocked him to the ground.

"You dare call ME, ZIM a loser you FILTHY earthen STINK-CHILD?"

"Whaddid you just say to me?"

"You heard me you over sized PIG SMELLY!" Zim shrieked looking like he was about to rip the brute's head off.

"That's it!" The brute yelled picking Zim up by the collar and getting ready to punch.

"Let him go Nathan!"(brute boy's name) Dib commanded walking over to the scene.

"Aww… look Zim, your wittle boyfriend is here to help you." Nathan mocked laughing stupidly at the two.

"SHUT UP! How dare you laugh at ZIM!" Zim screeched trying desperately to get free.

"Just leave him alone! He's never done anything er…remotely horrible to you." Dib was now on the verge of kicking this guy's ass, or at least trying to.

"Dib-worm I do NOT need your ASSISTANCE!" Zim yelled.

"Your lover's quarrel is annoying me, so I think I'll end this now." Nathan said with an evil smile on his face.

"No don't!" Dib yelled, but it was to late Nathan punched Zim as hard as he could then through him down. Zim landed with a loud thud. His left leg looked a little weird in its current position but that was the least of Dib's worries at the moment.

"You asshole!" Dib screamed and jumped at Nathan.

The fight needless to say, did not last very long. Though Dib got a couple good hits Nathan ended up pummeling him and walking away. Dib landed on the floor (Nathan had thrown him) so close to Zim that they were nearly touching, which for some strange reason made Dib blush a little.

Sitting up Dib asked, "Are you okay Zim?"

Zim whimpered then replied, "Just leave me alone Dib-stink."

"Just let me help you up Zim."

"No keep your disgusting meaty hands off of me!"

"C'mon Zim, you know you can't stand on your own."

"And just why not Dib-worm?"

"Your leg looks like it's broken."

Zim looked at his leg, it was hurting terribly but he thought that it must be nothing to worry about. "I can get up by myself."

But after Zim took his first step he collapsed and screamed, "MY LEG!" Dib turned back around and sat down next to Zim.

"So, it is broken then?"

"Apparently." Zim said through gritted teeth. He hated being wrong, it made him feel weak and stupid; especially when he was wrong and Dib was right.

"Yeah, well we'd better get you home."

"And just how do you purpose I walk home with a broken leg.?"

"Here, I'll help, just put your arm around my shoulder."

"NO WAY! You're obviously covered in germs!"

"C'mon Zim you can't just sit here until your leg heals."

Zim thought for a moment the said, "Fine. So how does this idea of yours work again?"

"You just put your arm around my shoulder and I do the same to you, now I'm gonna act like your other leg."

"Alright." Zim said sighing.

The two walked to Zim's house in silence. Both of them were deep in thought. 'Wow, in all my years of knowing Zim I never dreamed I'd be doing this. I don't know why but being this close to him is making my face really hot. I hope that it's just a coming headache, but I don't think it is; I feel…happy being this close to him. Wait a second, did I just think that? Maybe, no it couldn't be I would never, it would be sick and wrong. Or would it? Is it possible that I might like Zim?' He looked over at Zim who was apparently deep in thought himself.

'Why does my face feel so hot?' Zim thought obviously very confused. 'And why are my insides all squirmy? That Dib-human must be doing something to me, but what? The Dib has no weapons, no mind controlling devices, nothing! So what is making ME, ZIM, feel this way? It must have something to do with the Dib-human because it only occurs when I'm around him. It's been happening for some time now, since 7th grade I think. The thing is, I think I might be warming up to the Dib but I'm pretty sure he still hates me, but if he hates me why is he helping me? Maybe Dib is warming up to me too. No, it couldn't be he's probably just being nice since my leg is broken. No matter what I have to keep my guard up.

When they got to Zim's house Dib helped Zim get on the couch. Zim then called for GIR. GIR came in singing something about moose and pigeons. "GIR, get me my first aid kit!" Zim commanded. "Yes, Sir!" GIR replied running out the of the room. "Are you gonna be okay?" Dib asked with a small hint of worry in his voice. "Yeah, if GIR hasn't misplaced my first aid kit or replaced the contents with something stupid, like tuna." "Is he that stupid?" "Yep, most of the time." Then the strangest thing happened Dib and Zim laughed together, and not in a maniacal way either just laughing like good friends.

"Um… Master?" GIR asked stepping into the room. "Yes GIR?" "The first aid kit went bye-bye!" GIR said waving and giggling. "What! What did you do with it GIR?" Zim yelled shaking his fist at GIR. "Well, I don't know what happened, so let's all go eat BACON!" GIR shrieked dancing around the room. "No GIR, now isn't the time to eat." Dib said. "Awww…" GIR said sadly. "So what am I supposed to do now?" Zim asked. "Well, I guess you'll have to come with me, I'll have to take care of you for a while." Dib said sighing at his seemingly horrible fate. "I guess that I'm going to have to since GIR broke half my base and it's still in the process of fixing itself." Zim said with deepest loathing (or at least what appeared to be deepest loathing). "Well we'd better get going then, GIR get your dog suit." "OKEYDOKEY!" GIR yelled running out of the room. "Zim, I think it would be easier if you rode on GIR." "That's a terrible idea! It would just be easier if a rode on GIR Dib-worm." Dib just rolled his eyes; these next few days were going to be interesting.

A/N: So how did you like the first chapter? Please review! If I get some good reviews I'll continue the story, if not I might decide to anyway! By the way this is my first Invader Zim fiction so try not to be too critical. -Megan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, but when I rule the world you just wait and see!

Chapter 2: "I Love This Show!"

(The next day)

"Okay Zim, what do we need from your base?" Dib asked quizzically wondering what kind of alien treachery Zim was up to.

"Just some Irken living essentials Dib-worm." Zim huffed his eyes wandering to the window.

"Okay fine, but I have to go everywhere you go to make sure you're not up to something."

"I refuse to let you step one foot into my base!"

"Well you're going to have to live if you ever want to get your so-called 'living essentials'."

"…Well I guess it would be okay as long as neither touched nor asked about any of the equipment, and no cameras!" Zim yelled noticing Dib trying to sneak a camera in his pocket.

"Darn! So are you gonna call GIR or what?" Dib asked throwing the camera out the window (it was a disposable camera).

"Oh…right!" Zim exclaimed while taking an odd device out of his pocket. "GIR get over here right now!"

The device buzzed then GIR's voice shrieked, "Yes, my lord!"

"He'll be here in a second." Zim said looking expectantly at the window, and as if on cue GIR came crashing in, dog suit and all.

"Hi Dib, make me a sandich!" GIR screamed with delight.

"No, no food GIR I need you to take us back to the base." Zim demanded punching the palm of his hand for effect.

His normally teal parts going red for a second GIR replied, "Yes, my master!"

"Come Dib-worm get on his back." Zim said gesturing to GIR's back.

"You're kidding right? How could both of us sit on his small back?"

"Just this once, trust me Dib-human and get your ass on that robot!"

Taken aback by Zim's sudden use of a curse word Dib actually did what he was told and even after the somewhat shaky way to close for comfort ride he was still a bit surprised.

"Y-you actually cursed?" Dib asked looking a Zim like he s from another planet. (okay maybe "a bit" was an underestimate! Ha, from another planet how dumb can I get?)

"Yes, is not normal for humans to use such language?"

"Er… yeah, but I never imagined you talking that way."

"Why not?"

"All these years your comebacks and the name-calling you did was stupid and made no sense; I can't believe you actually use curse words!"

"What's wrong with me doing that?"

"Well, nothing truthfully, but it just seems like every day since around 6th grade you've gotten more human."

**huge GASP** "How dare you say such a thing Dib-stink I am an IRKEN INVADER not a PATHETIC MEATY HUMAN!" Zim screeched flinging himself on Dib (which mind you is extremely hard when your leg is broken). Once he was able to secure Dib's body under his he began to punch the boy mercilessly.

"Get Ouch! Off Ouch! Of Me Ouch! Spaceboy!"

"NO WAY Dib- worm, not until you take back what you said!"

"Look, Zim and Dib are getting it on gay style!" Some random jerk from High Skool yelled while pointing at them. Zim and Dib stopped what they were doing to see half the student body suddenly appear on Zim's front lawn and laugh hysterically at them. "Damn." Dib muttered under his breath. Zim just sat there and continued to stare at all the filthy earthenoids collected on his mighty lawn of doom; which gave Dib the opportunity to push Zim off (he made sure to keep Zim's leg from too much pain though) and run away. Dib didn't know where he was going, but he had never been that embarrassed in his life. 'I am going to find out who that jerk was, and they are going pay dearly! Wait a second, I just sounded like Zim! Could he be rubbing off on me?' Dib stopped running and looked around, he was in a park his dad had taken him and his sister when they were very little. 'This was the place I first became obsessed with the paranormal. He looked around until he found a set of familiar bushes. 'That was the clump of bushes that I found a Bigfoot footprint when I was 3!' He went over and checked the bushes, but as he thought the footprint was long since gone.

Dib was so busy reminiscing that he didn't here the sound of metallic spider legs hitting the ground. "Dib-human!" Zim yelled from behind Dib.

Dib, who was startled, jumped out of his skin and turned to see a very angry looking Zim.

"You left me Dib-stink!"

"Oh, uh, sorry about that, I just took off without thinking I guess."

"You should be, I can't believe you left me to deal with those filthy dirt-children!"

"I-I'm sorry Zim, I didn't know it would hurt you feelings so much."

"Foolish human, my feelings have not been hurt; you have not the power to do such a thing to ZIM!"

"Fine then, I'm sorry for not hurting your feelings!"

"That's better, I think, onward to home!"

"Yeah, okay but can we call GIR? I'm a little tired from running all that way."

"I'll call him." Zim said pulling out his odd walkie-talkie like device. "GIR come and pick us up from the park on the outskirts of town." "Yes my master!" Came the reply. GIR was there in a matter of minutes and flew the boys to Dib's house. After that he went back to Zim's base to guard the house and watch "The Angry Monkey Show." "I love this show!" He said sitting on the couch with a huge bag of tacos in his hand.

A/N: Well I hope you liked the 2nd chapter! R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION, I'D BE WRITING EPISODES!

Ch. 3: But Irkens Don't Dream…Do They?

(Dib's room)

"What's your problem?" Dib asked a very melancholy looking Zim.

"Have you the brain worms! NOTHING could possibly be wrong with one so superior as ME, ZIM! Filthy earth-stink tremble at my superiority! TREMBLE!" Zim shrieked as loudly as he possibly could.

Dib looked at him menacingly and said, "Zim shut up! Dad can't know that you're here. I already told you that last night!

"Son, get down here I have something very important to talk to you about!" Professor Membrane yelled from down the stairs.

"Coming!" Dib yelled back. Turning to Zim he said, "Oh great, he's probably wondering what all the noise is about. Stay here and be quiet okay."

"If I feel like it." Zim replied.

Dib left the room and Zim flopped down on the bed. 'Since the Dib is gone this is the perfect time to go through his stuff!' Zim crawled over to the dresser and began to search through Dib's many drawers, until he found something extremely interesting…

"Phew, Dad only wanted to tell me about an advancement he made to his toast." He said turning around to face Zim after closing the door. "Zim! What are you doing?" Zim quickly dropped the item and turned around to see Dib standing in the doorway.

"I was simply looking around Dib-human."

"Well don't, just because I'm helping you out for now doesn't mean we aren't still enemies."

"Of course Dib-human, I obey."

"Yeah right, just don't let me catch you going through my stuff again. Oh, it's 9:00, time for bed Zim, and don't try anything other wise I'll tie you to one of your gnomes and then make you watch as I destroy your base."

"Don't kid yourself Dib-stink!"

"Humph, here's your sleeping bag."

"I will not accept your bag of sleep! ZIM will sleep on the bed!"

"No Zim, the bed is mine; you get the floor."

"NO!"

"Let me put it to you this way, you either sleep on the floor, or I call agent Dark Bootie and you'll be on an autopsy table within an hour."

"Fine, but you will pay for this Dib-worm!" Zim cried crawling over to the sleeping bag.

"Night Zim." Dib said shaking his head at Zim and flopping on his bed.

"Humph," Zim scoffed and shortly after fell into a deep sleep. Dib however, lay awake tossing and turning. He turned again, this time facing Zim who was curled up in a ball on the sleeping bag. 'He's actually kinda cute when he's asleep. I mean the Irkens are a beautiful species, with their antennas and their big jewel like eyes.' Dib thought and then unconsciously reached over and began tracing Zim's features. He had almost made it to Zim's lower torso before he realized what he was doing. Taken aback by his own boldness Dib drew his hand away as quickly as he could. 'What was I thinking! H-how, w-why, I mean whoa… if I had gotten any farther down I would've…oh man…I can't believe I just did that!' He looked at his own hands and then at Zim, who thank the heavens, hadn't noticed anything.

Strangely Dib had the sudden urge to finish what he had started. His hand began to creep over to where Zim was, but this time he stopped himself. 'This is just wrong! W-wait don't tell me, oh lord…' He couldn't believe it, Zim his mortal enemy for 3 years had just sexually aroused him. Dib wanted to scream, he had never had this happen this bad before and this time it was because of another guy, and not just any other guy, Zim! 'Oh my god, how could this happen!' He thought absolutely terrified of what had just happened. After calming himself he thought, 'Does this mean what I think it means? Could I be in love with my enemy, the enemy of all mankind? Is it possible for me to have feelings for the very same person who has caused me so much grief? But then looking back wasn't he the only one that ever paid any attention to me? I hate to say it, but between an antisocial angry sister and a father that's too caught up in his work to care about his kids Zim is really all I have…all I've ever had. Maybe it does make sense that I would like him, but he'd never return my feelings, heck he'd probably try to fry my brains with a laser if I told him how I feel. He might even ignore me like everyone else, I don't think I could bare that kind of pain. It's too bad that I'm finally in love and the one who I have affections for will never return them…' Dib thought sadly drifting off into a restless sleep.

The next morning Zim woke up to see Dib's bed already empty; he looked around and found Dib over by his dresser with nothing but his boxers on. Luckily for Zim though, Dib had his back turned to him so he didn't see the alien's eyes widen in horror. Though, for some reason Zim couldn't take his eyes off of Dib. Zim even felt a twinge of disappointment somewhere deep within him when Dib put his trademark blue smiley shirt and black pants on again. Dib then walked out the door. Zim shakily sat up trying as best he could not to cause his leg further discomfort.

Dib walked back into the room, and spotting the alien stated, "Zim, you're gonna have to stay home from skool for a while, so call GIR so he can take you to the base until I get back."

"You do not command ZIM filthy worm baby Dib! But since I have no joy in staying here I shall!"

"Good, I've got to go before Gaz gets mad at me so I guess I'll see you back here around 3:00."

"Yes, yes I understand, goodbye Dib-human."

"Bye Zim," Dib called while walking out of the door.

Once Zim saw that Dib was completely out of sight he cackled, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Now I, ZIM will go through the Dib-worm's junk!" Zim crawled back over to the dresser and rummaged through it again looking for that certain item he had found. He searched for about 5 minutes, but finally decided that the Dib must've hidden it elsewhere. "Curse you Dib-worm, Curse YOU!" He screamed for no reason in particular. Zim then continued to search for any type of information he could find regarding himself or his base. When he felt he had searched everywhere possible for anything he called GIR who came and brought him back to the base.

Once they were inside the base GIR ran off to go make waffles and Zim, using his spider legs of course, walked to the "toilet" and flushed himself down it. He went to the PAK maintenance room and began to fiddle around with it after all, members of the Irken elite were not supposed to have dreams. Especially dreams like the one he had last night. Zim shuddered remembering the cool, soft touch of the Dib's fingers on his tender skin. He moaned softly knowing that he'd never really get to have those beautiful fingers actually touch…wait a second, not again! How many times would he have to tell himself not to give in to the Dib-worm, not to give in to such a pathetic emotion as love. He could not let his guard down, he could not allow himself to succumb to the charms of that inferior human! "I am ZIM I do not need such puny earth emotions!" He screamed to no one in particular.

(Skool)

Dib sat at his desk bored out of his mind without Zim there to annoy and stare obsessively at. It all went back to what he had thought last night, Zim seriously was all the young paranormalist had. He only half listened to Miss Pain's horrid lecture about agony and how the world would come to a brutally painful end; he was so busy thinking about all that had happened last night and all that might happen now that he had done that. 'Truthfully I'm a little scared. I don't have any idea how Zim's gonna react to this, because let's face it I can't hide my feelings forever. Maybe if I just left, I wonder if anyone would notice or even care, but I can't, saving the earth comes first and foremost. And using that logic I have to put my feelings aside, Zim is the enemy of all mankind and needs to be disposed of! But it's just not that simple anymore…maybe if I could just get him to go conquer another planet, then I wouldn't have to hurt him. I-I just hope I will never have to really hurt him. I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to him.

2597965357479339579457326354852378995321134578943323163867098856486 years later…"You may now go back to your hideous lives of misery and agony." Miss Pain said "Now GET OUT!"

Dib and his classmates obviously didn't need to be told twice, they ran out of the classroom as if Miss Bitters herself was at their heels. Dib ran as fast as he could to his locker ignoring jeers of "Where's your boyfriend Dib? Did you fuck him so hard that you made him ill?" and other weird stupid stuff that people thought of off the top of their heads, one person was so intelligent that he said "Dib is a bologna head!" and people actually laughed at that…talk about losers. Anyway Dib began sprinting towards his house (and trust me with a heavy backpack on it's really hard). When he finally reached it he slowed slightly but still jogging went up to his room and found it suprisingly empty. He stared dumbfounded at his room and began to search around for any sign that Zim may have taken off with his stuff. Finding nothing he went over to the window only to be knocked in the head by a flying "dog" bursting in through the window…again.

Zim got up and brushed himself off and jumped at the sight of Dib saying, "Oh, you are already here! I guess I lost track of time down in the lab." Dib looked dumbstruck 'Did he actually admit he did something wrong?' "That's okay Zim, I just got here anyway. So are you hungry, 'cause I was thinking of going to Bloaty's Pizza Hog and getting something for you, me and Gaz." At the thought of food Zim's squeedily spooch rumbled, and it occurred to him that he hadn't eaten all day. "Yes Dib-human I suppose that I must sink so low as to eat that disgusting pork cow's food." "Good, since they're known for never delivering on time I'm just gonna head over there, you wanna come with? You could wear one of my old trench coats and keep your spider legs under it." "Why not?" Zim said and if Dib was not mistaken flashed him a small smile but quickly turned away blushing slightly. Seeing that melted Dib's heart and he felt a huge urge to go up and hug the not-so-little-anymore-alien, but he had to suppress that emotion for the time being and get on with his life.

Dib went to go get one of his old trench coats from the garage but told Zim to stay there because he didn't want his dad to see Zim, especially all spider legged and what not. Zim sat on Dib's bed wondering how he could have ever let his emotions get to him and show through like that. 'It's all because of that dream! Whenever I remember it I get all squishy inside and I can't help but fall in love with those gorgeous amber eyes. I just need a second to recuperate from this and then I'll be okay.' Too bad for Zim (but not too bad for all the ZADR fans out there) that he never got that second because just as he thought that Dib walked into the room and said, "Here's the coat are you ready to go?" "Yes Dib-human, I'm ready." Zim replied sighing inwardly. His spider legs popped out and he carefully put the trench coat over them. Any moron in our "advanced" society would have been able to see he was an alien with the crappy way the coat was covering his spider legs, so it's a good thing that I was lying and that all humans are pathetic moronic worm babies! Ahem, ummmm…right. So they began the walk to Bloaty's and though they had to go a different way then usual because of that god-awful dog thing. In fact seeing that made Zim shriek and grab Dib around the waist which made Dib blush so much that his face didn't go back to its regular pigment until they got to Bloaty's, and Zim's face wasn't much better.

"We're finally here." Dib panted after much walking.

"That stupid hair beast! He should think twice before messing with ZIM!"

"I'm guessing you mean that dog Zim, that thing is called a dog."

"Shut up Dib-worm you dare correct ZIM!"

Much to Zim's surprise Dib began laughing. "Zim, you're so ridiculous sometimes." He said affectionately between giggles.

Zim stared at him in disbelief for a moment and then yelled "How dare you laugh at ZIM, filthy worm baby Dib! You should be honored to even be aloud to be near Zim much less laugh at him. Beg for forgiveness! BEG!"

"Zim, chill out I was just messing around."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"No, really Zim just calm down. I didn't mean anything by it You were just being so…cute." Dib's eyes became huge in realization of what he had just said. "I-I mean, umm… look Zim I don't know how to tell you this, but I-I really like you, I think I might even love you."

Zim looked at him in a way that reminded Dib of a deer caught in a car's headlights. Zim couldn't speak, it was just too much deal with especially since he had never been good with emotions. He was so overwhelmed he did the only thing he could think of at the moment; he kissed Dib.

A/N: Well that's chapter 3, please review! Ha I love a good cliffhanger! Special thanks goes to Techno Doofus who reviewed thanx bunches! And by the way I wonder what that object thingy is I keep bringing up, if you have any ideas on what you think it should be I'm open to suggestions


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Elskede

Zim's POV

I kissed him. I softly pressed my lips against his and he pulled me in closer, pressing his hand on the back of my head. He kept pushing, making the kiss stronger. Our mouths opened and soon our tongues were entwined in an erotic embrace. Then, he did something I didn't expect: he put his other hand on my chest and began moving it down my body very slowly, over my chest, past my stomach, right to—"Oh!" I moaned with pleasure.

But something inside me clicked, he was the ENEMY! I pushed him away and ran until I was out of sight, then I called GIR and flew away. Dib screamed for me and tried to rum after me, but my spider legs were too quick for him.

Dib's POV

I just didn't understand it! Things were going so well, we were so into it and then, he just takes off! Had I offended him by touching him there? What had gone wrong?

I wondered this while I got pizza and until I got home and was lying in bed.

'I just wish he was here. I want him beside me! Tonight he made me feel what no human-male OR female-had ever made me feel before! My heart is still pounding from it! I need him here…I…I…'

"I CAN'T BE SERIOUS! He's EVIL! But how can something so wrong feel…so incredibly right? Oh, god I've been talking outlou-ZIM!"

Zim jumps in through the window and knocks Dib out.

Zim's POV— earlier

"GIR, take us HOME!" I ordered. He laughed insanely and began flying in the direction of the base.

On the way there, I couldn't stop thinking about how stupid I was. 'I was, after all, compromising the MISSION! How could I let myself do such a thing! Maybe the base will have some answers for me…'

When we got to the base, I checked on the data from my pak from the night before. "It's all….fully functional…Nothing is wrong! COMPUTER! Run a check of my squeedily spooch! Make sure everything's normal!"

A scanner came out of the ceiling, and the computer said, "Running diagnostic." I screamed because of the white-hot pain. It was like having boiling water sloshing around inside me. "Diagnostic complete. You are in perfect condition."

"That can't BE!" I shrieked as I ran to a room that I almost never used: the bedroom. Irkens, unlike pathetic earth-monkey humans, do not need sleep except about one day a week. I had had plenty of sleep the night before, but I just needed to get away and think for a while, and GIR would never look for me here. "I'm a GENIUS! I yelled as I sat on the bed (which let me tell you, is one of the most comfortable models in all of Irk! ENVY ME, PUNY EARTH-STINK!). As I lied there, I thought of that horrible dream again. That pesky dream that had caused all of this misery.

'Okay, let's reanalyze the dream and see what it could possibly mean. I dreamed that Dib had been in my bed with me, and that he was tracing my features. First my face, then continuing down to my lower abdomen, where he stopped. His touch was like that of and angel! I wanted more than anything in the universe for him to continue, to touch me the way I could only dream another being would!'

"NO! I shouldn't feel that way! How can I! I'm a member of the Irken elite, and INVADER! Irkens are only supposed to feel that way about their Elskede, and all of the Invaders' Elskede are supposed to be dead! The Control Brain should have had them all hunted down and destroyed! Dib couldn't be mine……or could he? No! IMPOSSIBLE! A PUNY EARTH-STINK BE MY ELSKEDE, IT'S UNTHINKABLE! Still, I must check…"

A/N: Well, it's been a while hasn't it? Lol…….srry bout that! Oh well, don't worry you'll find out what an Elskede is in the next chapter (which will hopefully be longer than this one). Yeah, and don't ask about that word……I just found a random word in the dictionary and translated it into Norwegian…lol! R&R and keep reading! 3 Megan

Disclaimer: all I own are the clothes on my back! Jhonen gets credit for the rest…..

Chapter 5: To see if you have…uh…the BRAIN WORMS!

When Dib woke up he was strapped to a table and was about to be put through a machine of some sort.

"W-wait! Zim! Stop, I'm sorry for touching you, but it's not worth doing this!" Dib screamed in terror.

"Silence Dib-Worm, I am merely doing a brain scan," the alien boy chuckled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait….that's not right, I mean…why?"

"To see if you have…uh…the BRAIN WORMS!"

"Honestly Zim, that's just dumb! Why are you REALLY doing it?"

"SILENCE! I am ZIM!" And with that, Zim started the brain scan and Dib was enclosed in a metal tube. "Now to find the TRUTH!" Zim cackled as he watched his computer screen. It was displaying different parts of Dib's brain, and when Zim found the one he was looking for he exclaimed, "INGENIOUS! Now, to compare it with MINE!

Zim walked over to another screen in his AMAZING lab, and looked at his own brain. "Hmmm………NO! IT CAN'T BE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE DIB-STINK BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR ZIM! UNTHINKABLE!"

'Okay, well…I can't argue with this evidence. It's all there, just as the elders always said. Dib is my Elskede. Now that I have accepted it, it's time for him to.' Zim pressed a button on the brain scan machine and Dib was spat out of it quite unceremoniously.

"Ow, couldn't you have made that any more pleasant?" Dib asked while rubbing his aching backside.

"This isn't about pleasantries, this is serious work!" Zim said glaring down at the human. "Now get up! There is something very important that we must talk about."

"W-what? What is it?"

"Come, Dib-Worm and you will understand." Zim said as he led him over to the screens where their brains information was being displayed.

"Do you see the shape of yours and the shape of mine?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"Well, if you take them out and push them together you would get a symbol, a symbol which in Irken means 'Elskede.'"

"What's an Elskede?"

"The Elskede are the soul mates of every Irken. The control brain makes us so that part of our brain matches that of another being. Irkens are fated to meet their Elskede sometime in their life, and live for them for the rest of it. However, this caused problems among the invaders, so the Tallest are supposed to track down each Invader's Elskede and destroy them. You, however, remain unscathed."

"This, this is a lot to handle Zim…how do I know that you're even telling me the truth?"

At this, the Irken looked truly hurt. His ruby eyes grew huge and he replied wearily, "Why would I lie to you about something so important? You aren't my enemy anymore Dib-Stink, I am obliged to live for you now, not for my Tallest." With those words Zim began to cry bitterly. "I am a trader to the Irken Armada and now, if I ever return, I'll be killed. And for what? For a human who wants me dead!"

Dib looked at him in amazement. "You mean, you have to give up destruction for me?"

Zim simply nodded solemnly while crying.

Dib hugged him, and began crying as well. "It will be okay, Zim, you'll see. Earth isn't so bad. We can live together peacefully now and…and…"

"And what Dib?"

"And we can be together, we can be in love!"

"Are you saying that you feel love for me?"

"Yes, Zim, I love you."

Zim looked at him with such happiness that Dib had never seen before in his face and said, "I love you too Dib, I love you too."

The two sat there, crying tears of joy, holding each other. Neither were certain of their future, but they both realized that they would not have to be alone any longer.

A/N: Well I hope you guys like that chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! So far I have 61 hits and no reviews, so if you like what I'm writing please tell me! I also would like some tips on how to better my writing! Sorry this chapter was so short, and sorry it took me so long to upload my computer was freaking out!

Thanks,

-Megan


End file.
